memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:USS Enterprise (brig)
supplementary image I've got a picture of the USS Constitution somewhere. Could we use that as a stand in for the Enterprise? – AT2Howell 03:00, 4 October 2008 (UTC) :No, a screen cap image of the ship depicted in the movie would make much more sense. -- Captain MKB 13:24, 4 October 2008 (UTC) I don't know anything about screen captures (is that a copywrite violation?), but "File:Generationssail.jpg" is rather annoying. – AT2Howell 06:10, 5 October 2008 (UTC) ::Then choose a new name for it. :P -- Sulfur 14:07, 5 October 2008 (UTC) ::If you mean "copyright", then the answer is "no" -- Here's a suggestion -- why don't you look at some of the newer screencapture images here on MB and examine their copyright notices -- they explain in detail the kind of reasoning we use for including them. Here's a hint -- the notice we put on screen images from canon productions is called template:imageparamount and you add it to an image by typing . I would have thought that at some point in time here you would have noticed we have images and they do indeed have copyright notices. -- Captain MKB 14:37, 5 October 2008 (UTC) merge? Could this be the same ship as ? If so, shouldn't these two pages be merged? - Bell'Orso (talk) 02:02, May 24, 2018 (UTC) :They could be the same ship. When I read the notation on this page that "such a connection has never been explicitly drawn" between the holodeck brig and the "real" one, I made it a separate page. --Meacott (talk) 02:29, May 24, 2018 (UTC) ::Yeah, that's what I figured. Then again, there are a number of Federation Starfleet ship names that keep getting reused across multiple separate sources all set in roughly the same time frame, and for those we usually assume they are one ship except for when the separate mentions are too far apart (like mid-23rd to early 25th century). By the same logic it should be easy to reason these two as being one and the same as well. - Bell'Orso (talk) 04:07, May 24, 2018 (UTC) :::How about this: Five American wooden sailing ships have been named Enterprise. Only the third, the , was ever configured as a brig, for the War of 1812. If the holodeck brig was intended to be a simulation of a specific historical Enterprise, then it could only have been the 1799 Enterprise.--Meacott (talk) 03:01, May 25, 2018 (UTC) :That makes the presupposition that the holodeck brig was supposed to represent a real ship, which might not be true. The holodeck version could very well have been a complete flight of fancy with no basis in history - captainmike 69px 11:14, May 25, 2018 (UTC) ::Indeed. That was, after all, my question. Could this be a representation of a "real" ship, and could it have been a representation of the 1799 schooner specifically. I know it is a supposition, but my point was that similar suppositions have been made in the past (even though the case here would be a two-step instead of a simple one-step-supposition), so could we reach a community consensus here to make this suppostion official for this wiki. And if the end result is that the "brig" is deemed entirely fictional, I suggest that page be moved to "USS Enterprise (hologram)" to reflect that. - Bell'Orso (talk) 12:17, May 25, 2018 (UTC)